


The Birth Of Pinecone

by Cringe_Drawer



Series: The Cipher-Pines Kids [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is still a demon here but has a human form, Crossover, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mpreg, before anyone says anything yes I know it's cringe, but not because of this, first fanfic here, then again my username should be a dead giveaway for it, this is kinda just helping putting a nail in the coffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Drawer/pseuds/Cringe_Drawer
Summary: Lately Bill has been acting very protective over Dipper. Hardly letting him be by himself and making sure that he has everything he needs. Not only that but Dipper's stomach for the past few months has started to swollen up. Then one day, things change. In a way that Dipper didn't even know was possible.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: The Cipher-Pines Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	The Birth Of Pinecone

**Author's Note:**

> (Someone please just kill me already)
> 
> First fanfic and thing I have ever posted onto here, have to admit it's kinda weird for me since I am more used to the Wattpad layout. But I'll adjust. 
> 
> Also I have a drawing of what Pinecone looks like older. I'll probably post a drawing of the baby version of her later but for now here's a drawing of her here: https://underdressedgoth.tumblr.com/post/621034505203056640/just-thought-why-not-post-a-few-of-my-fanchildren

They didn’t understand, well Dipper couldn’t understand how it was possible for something like this to happen. He didn’t even know what was happening! For months he felt different. About 6 months, 14 days, 22 hours, 48 minutes and 57 seconds to be exact. But he doesn’t know what is happening at the moment! Everything is happening so quickly.  
11:39 PM, about 17 hours ago he woke up feeling weird, his stomach for months has been growing bigger by the day. Even Bill was acting off, being very observant specifically since he woke up. He’s been so watchful for months and Dipper couldn’t figure out why! This earlier was different though, he refused to leave his boyfriend alone and hardly let him do anything he wanted on his own and was extremely clingy (not that Dipper didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed it since his back was killing him).

“Mabel I’m serious! Bill is being weirder than he normally is!” Dipper explained to her through the phone. Bill had finally left him alone just to make him something to eat so Dipper took this time to call his twin to talk about the issue.

“Maybe he’s planning a surprise for you! You know how much he likes to give surprises!” The woman chirped through the phone, true that the demon loved surprising his boyfriend but it felt different to Dipper.

“It’s not just that, literally since the first second I woke up this morning he hardly left my side! He even refuses to let me walk!” Hearing the soft “aw” from the other end of the phone Dipper rolls his eyes. Feeling like she doesn’t understand the weight of the situation. 

“Dipper, maybe you’re just being paranoid again! Lighten up! Maybe Bill is noticing your bad mood and is trying to cheer you up! You have been crabbier lately” The man sighs and combs his hand through his hair, Mabel did have a point in that so he couldn’t help but agree with her statement. “That’s the spirit Dipping sauce! By the way, how is your stomach?”

“Very swollen still, I don’t understand why it’s like that! I’ve researched every possible option but none of them match up! The only doctor that Bill is allowing me to go to is Steven! I feel so bad! I even talked to him and Connie about Bill’s clingy issue and they even say that it’s weird for him” Dipper places a hand on his forehead, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of what is going on. 

“Hmmm… You know Dip, I’ve been thinking about what you’ve been saying to me and I have a theory, but I don’t think you’ll like it very much” Mabel said, confident but worried for her brother’s reaction about her hypothesis.

“What is it? Tumor? Cancer? A parasitic twin? I’ve gotten all of those checked out but they’re all negative. And I’m pretty sure Bill would have gotten rid of them by now.”

“Yeah but.. have you ever considered that maybe you’re… You know…. Pregnant?-”

“PREGNANT?! Don’t be ridiculous Mabel! I’m a guy! Bill is a guy, I can’t be that!”

“Yeah but Bill is a demon! Maybe he did some magic voodoo on you to get you pregnant”

“Mabel I don’t even think Bill even wants kids! For Pete sake he doesn’t even want to be married in any way possible! I don’t think it’s even possible for me to be pregnant without it being on purpose”

“You never know! Oh, I have to go now. Aqua is having another tantrum again because she doesn’t have toes like Manuel. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? Love you Dippin Dots”

“Okay, love you too Mabes” The other end of the line goes silent as Dipper slouches back on the couch, a bit baffled by what Mabel had suggested to him. Sure his back and ankles may ache, and his mood changes constantly at times but that could be from something else…. Then again he also has weird appetites and sometimes has morning sickness but that could be from an illness! It’s impossible for a guy to get pregnant anyways! He just sits there on the couch watching whatever was on the Gravity Falls channels (most of it sucked) until Bill came back with a plate of food for him. 

“How are you feeling Pinetree?” Bill asks as he kisses his tiny boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Like I got hit by a bus” Dipper responds, pouting to show how uncomfortable he was. Bill snuggles up against him in an effort to comfort the poor boy. The theory of what Mabel had said wonders through his head but he tries not to think about it in fear of Bill reading his mind again. As he tries to focus on eating he feels a sharp pain in his torso, making him yelp and clench his swollen body. He could feel Bill’s gaze turn to him as he tried to focus, the pain hasn’t been this bad before. He felt Bill shift him so that he was fully lying down on the couch, with his head resting on his swollen stomach. For some reason after he did that, Dipper’s pain went away. It was weird, when ever the demon would do this the pain would be non-existent. As if Bill was telepathically telling his body to calm down. For the rest of the day they practically stayed like that- unless Dipper needed to use the bathroom. 

It was around time for bed, Bill picked up his boyfriend like he did in the morning and walked to the room they shared. He didn’t even need to change him since he was wearing pajamas all day. He places a pillow under Dipper’s back and tucked him in before laying down next to him. Admiring him it seemed. It took a bit for the brunette to realize how tired he was despite not doing anything all day… He should probably go to Steven tomorrow to check that out. Dipper feels himself fall into slumber’s grasps when he hears Bill whisper an “I love you, Pinetree”.

Dipper suddenly wakes up, feeling the worst pain he could ever imagine. He felt like someone was ripping him open. Letting out a painful sob he tries to sit up but falls back down due to the pain. This luckily woke up the surprisingly sleeping Bill, who right away knew something was wrong. Dipper begs for Bill to call Steven and that leads to where we all are now. 

Bills was frantically speeding down the road to the hospital of Gravity Falls. He was on the phone notifying Steven about the issue as Dipper is curled up in the passenger seat sobbing softly thanks to the pain he was experiencing. For what felt like minutes was actually more or less a few seconds really. Dipper didn’t see why Bill couldn’t just teleport them since everyone here already knows who Bill is. Bill refused to answer, instead quickly parking and rushing over to pick Dipper back up and storm into the hospital entrance. Demanding to see “Pink”. 

Next thing Dipper realizes is that he was in a wheelchair, being wheeled by Steven as he clings onto Bill’s hand like his life depends on it. He could hardly focus enough to understand what his older brother figure and boyfriend were talking about as he was rushed into a room. In which he soon realizes was a labor room. He was confused, why would he be in a labor room of all places in a hospital?! Before he could open his mouth to ask he felt a sharp pain and let out a startled scream. He was getting scared now, was he going to die?! He felt himself being picked up and gently (yet also quickly) placed on the labor bed as Steven called for assistance from another nurse who was rolling a cart in. Dipper looks up at Bill (who looked himself to be extremely nervous but for other reasons it appears), tears making it hard for him to look at the blonde clearly. He chokes on his words for a bit before managing to get out a “what’s happening”. 

“Wait, does Dipper not know? Bill, did you tell him?” Steven asks with concern as he preps everything. Bill freezes a bit.

“Uh, funny story. No he has no idea” Dipper felt so clueless by what anyone mean’t. What doesn’t he know?! He saw out of the corner of his eye that Steven turned a bit pink as he yelled back a “WHAT?!”. The blonde attempts to defend himself by raising his free hand up in the air. “I was planning to tell him now”

“T-tell m-me what?” Dipper mustard out. He breathing getting heavier within each minute didn’t help along with the pain getting deeper within his body. Bill gave a not so cheeky smile and pats his hand that held his. 

“Well uh, Pinetree… We’re going to have a baby”  
“...We’re what?”

“I may have accidentally bred with you the last time I was in heat” Silence filled the room as Dipper was no longer focused on the pain he felt. It even made Steven concern if his little brother figure was alright. It was short lived when Dipper suddenly shot his hands up and around Bill’s neck, attempting to strangle him. While Steven and the other nurses were very much surprised and mildly startled by this sudden action. Bill completely expected this reaction to happen, especially after not telling him for nearly seven months AND when he’s actually in labor with their offspring. The blonde wasn’t affected by the two hands trying to decrease oxygen to his head (because he doesn’t need to actually breath and that he still found pain hilarious) two nurses still had to hold Dipper down in order to fully prep him for delivery.

“BILL I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!” Screamed Dipper, Bill let out a chuckle as both Dipper and Steven glared at him. 

“Bill, maybe it would be good if you would call Mabel, or Stan or Ford!” Steven said as he hands a nurse something to calm Dipper down. Bill shrugs and goes out of the operating room to quickly call the family (and also getting the same screaming reaction that Dipper had from Mabel and Ford) then returning to be by his boyfriends side. 

“A-are they coming?” Dipper whimpered, he was more mellow and back to focusing on the pain he was enduring again.

“Yes and I have a good possibility of only seeing my offspring for about 10 minutes and 43 seconds before your Grunkle Ford comes in to shoot me dead” The blonde takes his boyfriend’s hand as Steven finishes the set up. 

It was a grueling half hour, mainly Dipper screaming and cursing out Bill (much to Bill’s amusement). By the time it had finally ended the brunette was on the verge of passing out after pushing out a crying small infant. A beautiful baby girl. She looked completely normal to Dipper's surprise. She has fuzzy blonde hair and tanish skin. The little youngling screamed and cried as Steven handed her to a nearby nurse, turning and grabbing a pair of scissors. 

“Want to cut the cord?” Steven asked as he turned to Bill. The blonde man tilts his head, never hearing that before. “You know, the umbilical cord? The thing that is connecting Dipper to your daughter?”

His mouth turning into an “O” he agrees, taking the scissors and doing exactly what Steven tells him to do. Going back to Dipper afterwards while Steven patches his little brother-figure up. The nurses come back with the little infant wrapped up in a yellow blanket, handing it carefully to her Father. It was odd for Bill, something about it made him feel something that he thought he would only feel for Dipper. Unconditional love. For this little creature that he helped made with the love of his lover. She was theirs and that for once, made Bill feel very weak with happiness. Tears start rolling down his face as he looks down at the little face in his arms, her eyes may have been closed but he could still tell that she has his eye shape. Her little nose was the same shape as Dipper’s and so was her face. He sits down next to Dipper’s bed, a giant grin growing on his face.

“Pinetree! Look!” Bill called out, his boyfriend giving him a tired smile as he turned to look over at his baby. Reaching out and gently brushing the little hairs out of his daughter’s face. She was perfect, at least to them. The brunette chuckles “She is our little Pinecone”

“Ha! Pinecone! Love that name Pinetree!” Bill laughs, glad to see that something had rubbed off on his boyfriend. “Pinecone Cipher-Pines.”

“Are we seriously naming her that?”

“Hey you were the one who called her that, plus I say it suits her! You’re my pinetree and pine cones come from them!”

“Alright, you’re lucky I like the name too”

They tell the nurse who wrote down the name on the birth certificate before leaving them to file it. Steven waves them off before telling them he’ll be back. It was a good 7 minutes of them cooing at their little newborn when the door to the room they were in bashed open. Mabel standing at the entrance.

“I knew it! I told you and you didn’t believe me!” Mabel says as she approaches them. Dipper blushes as Bill gives a small evil grin in his direction. The female brunette lightly punches Bill, making her twin chuckle as he holds his little daughter.

“You’re lucky I always wanted to be an aunt, you human dorito!”

“Nice to see you too Shooting Star.”

Pouting she goes to the other side of the bed to look at her niece. There was something that made Dipper remember something, he looked over at Mabel to ask her.

“Hey uh, is Grunkle Stan and Ford coming here?”

“Hm? Oh right! Stan is busy calming Ford down before they come up here. They’ll be here soon if Ford calms down on his blood lust for Bill quick enough.”

“Does Mom or Dad know?”

“No, I don’t really know how to break that type of news to them. I mean I’ve said a lot of crazy things but I don’t think they would believe me in the slightest if I told them ‘Hey guess what! You’re grandparents to another grandchild that this time isn’t mine! Dipper just gave birth to your granddaughter because he and his boyfriend did it. How did it happen? Oh don’t be frightened but his boyfriend is a demon!’ I think it’s better if you were the one to tell them, they’d have an easier time believing you.”

“Yeah because telling them that their biologically male son physically gave birth to a baby is going to be easy in the first place”

“You could always wait until Christmas to introduce her to them! Or just have Grunkle Stan tell them, Ford would probably make it worse. By the way, what is her name?” Mabel looks at her niece, curiosity in her eyes as she softly pokes the tiny cheek of the baby.

“Pinecone Cipher-Pines” Mabel lets out a snicker, commenting how well it fits. Making Bill even happier that they chose that name. The three only got to relax and talk for three minutes until the sound of someone shouting “I’M GOING TO KILL THAT GOD DAMN TRIANGLE!” from outside the room was heard along with other voices telling someone to calm down.

The door was kicked open to reveal a very pissed off Ford, holding a ray gun. Stanley just barely catches up to him, out of breath as Ford aims his gun to Bill.

“You have got a lot of explaining to do Cipher! A lot.” Ford coldly states as he glares the blonde man down. Steven rushes over and bubbles Ford’s gun away from him. Stan thanking Steven for somewhat making the situation safer.

“No problem, we shouldn’t be having weapons when there is a baby in the room anyways” Steven says as he motions towards Pinecone who was still sleeping in Dipper’s arms. Ford adjusts his glasses and blinks when he sees the little newborn being cradled in her brunette father’s arms. Seemingly shocked to see how normal she appears, no abnormal or deformed features to be seen, not what he had expected to see. In fact it was the complete opposite from what he thought the child would look like (and oh boy wasn’t he expecting some sort of horribly unholy abomination to be in his great-nephew’s arms). Stanley was the first to walk over to see his great-great-niece.

“Huh, never thought I would live to see the day of you having kids. I’m impressed, Kid. Also wasn’t expecting it to play out like this but I’ll take what I can get.” Stan says as he takes a look at Pinecone. Ford stays by the doorway, stunted still about the infant’s appearance. Dipper hands the newborn over to Stan who carefully holds her in his arms. Looking down at the new addition to his family, he chuckles.

“I may have only held this kid for a few seconds, but I like her already!” The sound of a camera goes off, Mabel squeals a bit, holding her phone with a big grin on her face.

“I know exactly what I’m going to be doing during my free time!” She says as she takes a few more photos.

“Let me guess, a scrapbook for Pinecone too?” Dipper asks, raising an eyebrow as he smiles at his twin.

“You know it! If I’m doing it for my own kids I guarantee you that I’m also doing it for my niece as well!” Mabel excitingly states as she sends a few to Pacifica.

“You okay Mr.Pines?” Steven asks Ford as he enters the room again after disappearing for a bit to check on other patients. Moving a few curls out of his face from taking off the surgical cap, retying his long dark brunette hair back into a bun. 

“Er. Yeah, is she… Completely normal?” Ford whispers to Steven as he looks at Pinecone who was then passed to Mabel. Her eyes light up as she holds her newborn niece. Steven gives an awkward smile. Unsure how to take that question personally.

“Um. Yeah, she didn’t do any magical things when the nurses had her. Maybe later she’ll gain some sort of power. I can’t really say anything right now about it since half-demon babies are different from half-gem babies. But I wouldn’t be worried about it, when the time comes I’m sure Dipper and Bill can handle it.” Steven assures Ford by putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kind smile to add on. Steven and Ford watch the others for a while before Steven walks up to check on Dipper. Bill turns to glance over at Ford, giving him a not-so-friendly smile, obviously trying to provoke the old man for fun. Ford’s eye twitches as he scowls at the demon. Stan stands up, holding Pinecone again and walks towards Ford. Earning an eyebrow raise from his twin and then catching him off guard with what he said next.

“Here, hold her.” Stan says as he quickly and carefully sets the infant into Ford’s arms. The man had no idea what to do now with a baby in his arms, he just stiffened up, scared to do anything in fear of dropping her. “Er, might I asked. What are you thinking Stanley?” Stanford asks, nervous to make any sudden movement.

“Shut up and just look at the kid. She’s not going to bite if you move.” Stan says as he crosses his arms, Ford gulps and looks down at the baby. Her eyes were open now as she looked up at him curiously. Her eyes were normal as well to add onto Ford’s shock, they were the same eye color as Dippers as they stared right back into his own blue eyes. 

“Um. Hello?” Ford awkwardly smiles at Pinecone. Really confused on what to do he hears Stan laugh.

“I don’t think she’s old enough to talk yet poindexter”

“I haven’t held a baby before! I don’t know what you expect me to do with her, Stanley!” Ford pointed out, Stan takes Pinecone out of his twin’s arms and takes her back to her parents. Bill giggles as he takes back his daughter.

“Jeez sixer, no need to be scared of little Pinecone here. She’s pretty powerless for now.” Bill teases as his child reaches out and grabs one of his fingers. “Just like a normal human baby would be”

“But she’s not fully human.” 

“No shit Fordsy, like I said, she’s powerless for now until her magic fully develops. I say she’ll be crawling up the walls in about 3 weeks.” Bills says, focusing his attention back to the newborn. As Ford begins to wonder if he could test to see how powerful the demon-hybrid child could be. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Sixer, if you even think about experimenting on my kid again I guarantee that you won’t make it past 86.” Bill telepathically says to Ford with a menacing tone echoing through his mind. Sweating, Ford mentally agrees with him, not wanting to risk anything. He soon joins his brother’s side to see the little bundle of joy and chaos that is surely going to be an adventure for everyone, including herself.

Unknowingly without anyone realizing it, other entities were also intrigued by the birth of the hybrid, and they couldn’t wait to meet her. Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wo! Boy I want to die! To who ever likes this, thank you for enjoying it! Even if it's cringy! (heh, get it? Cringy? Cringe_Drawer? No? Ok ._.)
> 
> -Neomy


End file.
